ygotddsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 113: An Arrow of Hope
Chapter 113 “An Arrow of Hope!” “So,” Nyssa asked David and she stood up as they waited on a bench in front of the airport of the city. “What are we going to do now? It has been an hour since they would come and pick us up?” “I suppose we could give them a call,” David pulled out his cellphone. As Nyssa started to get a bit worried, he sighed. “Oh well, I suppose we can call a cab.” “You even know where we have to go?” “Well to down town Hisehade City I am sure. They are sure to participate in the tournament, so it is likely we will find them there,” David already held out his hand to stop a cab to pick them up. Nyssa sighed as she looked at her watch. “What if something has happened?” “Oh, I am sure they can handle themselves,” David assured Nyssa, when finally a cab approached. “Finally.” He opened the back door and let Nyssa in, before turning to the driver in the front. “Where do you wish to go?” “Downtown, where the dueling action is,” David decided and the cab driver looked weird at him. “What?” “You do know that basically the city is difficult to get into now, with the World Cup?” the cab driver adressed David and Nyssa who had taken their seats on the back couch. “It’ll take a while longer.” “Just get a move on.” “Very well.” “So,” Nyssa asked David. “Do you think you can reach the finals?” “Absolutely!” David was excited as the cab entered a large open street where no duels were taking place. “I have prepped my deck with different strategies altogether, no-one will stand a chance against me.” “Haha,” Nyssa laughed and looked at her deck. “Well I am just here for fun. Especially after last tournament where we faced each other in the final. That was not much fun to fight each other, definitely not because you were bent on winning of me.” “Life is tough Nyssa, so is dueling.” “Yeah yeah, whatever.” Nyssa looked into the street and saw the cab approaching the nearest city mall. “Oh look a city mall, there it is!” “You get excited every time we see a city mall?” “I can’t help it.” “You can get there later on,” David spoke and he looked straight on where the McFlinn Corp tournament was held. “There is where we are going now.” ------------------------- “Sara?” RJ and Dyllan entered the McFlinn Mansion. Daylight was covering most of the mansion and Dyllan immediately opened some of the windows. As they proceeded through the house, they noticed a few things lying around. “Sara?” RJ repeated and he looked around. “Sara! Kamon asked us to come and pick you up!” “She isn’t in the living room,” Dyllan told RJ while he entered the kitchen, having just appeared from the living room. “Maybe she went out for a snack?” “No,” RJ pulled out his phone. “Sara would not go out without warning one of us, especially not without warning Kamon.” He dialed a number and after a few minutes got Kamon on the line. “''Yeah RJ?”''” “We arrived at your mansion, but Sara is nowhere to be seen,” RJ quickly filled in Kamon on the details of what happened. “Did she tell you anything of what she was going to do?” “''No,” Kamon’s voice was heard at the other side. “''Maybe she took a nap, who knows. Call her cellphone, wait at the house, maybe she turns up later.” “Will do,” RJ replied. “Call you back when we got her.” “''Okay, keep me posted.” RJ looked at Dyllan and dialed a second number. The number they were dialing belongs to a phone however situated within in the mansion. RJ and Dyllan looked up at exactly the same time, both confused on whats happening. “That is her cellphone,” Dyllan pointed out and RJ agreed. “She is here.” “''Hi, this is Sara. I am not right now. Please leave a message after the bleep!” the cheerfull voice of Sara spoke through the phone. It was an automated message. “Voice mail,” RJ sighed and he moved on through the kitchen to the staircase leading to the upper level of the mansion. “She is upstairs.” “Can’t we just try calling her?” “Seriously?” RJ asked Dyllan and he realized. “That might actually not be a bad idea.” “Sara?” Dyllan was the first to call. They heard nothing at first, but then heard grumbling. “I hear something.” “Me too,” RJ nodded and they moved into the hallway of the second level. “Be prepared for anything I guess.” “There is her and Kamon’s bedroom,” Dyllan pointed out and after a questioning look from RJ. “What?! I stayed there a few times as well, when they did not hook up.” “Anyway,” RJ sighed and he placed his hand on the door handle. “Ready?” “Yeah,” Dyllan nodded and RJ pushed the door handle down. In the room there was a large bed and on the bed, Sara was asleep. RJ and Dyllan sighed. “Well we found Sara. No wonder she did not answer the phone, she is fast asleep.” ----------------------- “Okay, you can go to the local dueling court,” Nyssa argued with her brother, while stamping around, annoying some surrounding people. “I am going to Spreckles over there.” She pointed in the direction of a warehouse having all kinds of goods. “Don’t be such a party pooper,” David tried to talk his little sister out of it. “Come on, visiting the duel court is fun. There are quite a lot of locals there that cannot duel and thus be an easy prey for me that is.” “You can start gloating over your victories when he arrives, I know better then to care about your dueling prowess,” Nyssa joked as she moved away from the central field where they had arrived. David was first to step onto the field and look around, finding many young men looking at him. “Oh great…” “Anyone up for a duel?” David immediately spread the word to the young men. “I am a competitor!” “Sure,” a young man with black spiky hair announced and he stepped to the front. “I am ranked ninety-eighth of the top hundred, it should not be hard for me to beat you. And after that I will take on that cuty.” “You stay away from my sister, whoever you are.” “Name’s Spike,” the young man announced and he activated his duel disk, while Nyssa shrugged it off and moved to the warehouse, knowing David would be busy for at least a hour. “And it is time to duel!” “Copy someone else’s catch phrase,” David shrugged him off. “You are no Yugi Mutoh.” “You would be Seto Kaiba if I were Yugi Mutoh!” “Seriously, I hate role playing,” David activated his duel disk and faced the guy heads on, while Nyssa shook her head laughing. David – 4000 Spike – 4000 ---------------------- “''Kamon, we found Sara. She was upstairs in your bedroom, sleeping. We’ll wake her up and we will meet you at Dianke Duel Court in two hours,” RJ reported through the phone and Kamon sighed with relief. “Okay,” Kamon acknowledged. “We’ll meet you there.” “''Are you worried about something?” “Not really why?” Kamon wondered, knowing though RJ was a good emotion reader. “''Your voice, it looks to me like you are impatiently waiting for something or someone.” “Yeah my cousins,” Kamon admitted. “They were supposed to wait at the airport, I think though they took a cab, but we haven’t heard from them afterwards.” “''I’ll tell the Security Centers to keep an eye out for them and tell them to check the flights,” RJ informed Kamon. “Okay,” Kamon smirked. He knew McFlinn Corp had the resources, it didn’t bother him to much. “I’ll see you later.” He hung up the phone and looked around, seeing no familiar faces around as he moved through the center of the city. He watched a television screen with a reporter in a cardstore. “''Various reports have come in that duelists have started using the new Xyz Monsters more regularly since their introduction. Although not yet officially accepted by the general public as a new addition to the game, while most prefer to stick with Synchro, Fusion and Ritual Monsters, Xyz Monster’s popularity is rising,” the female reporter in the store announced. “Great,” Kamon sighed. “So Industrial Illusions did finish new concepts before the tournament actually started.” ---------------------- David – 2400 Spike – 600 -> 0 “And that’s game!” David announced as he looked at his life pount counter, which rose from zero to twenty-four. “Good game!” “Yeah sure,” Spike countered and he took his dueling deck from his duel disk and placed it in his deck box. He then turned around to leave and David looked after him. “Yeah sure, sure it was a good game, but I lost. I lost to a younger dweeb.” “I am no dweeb!” David resisted the urge to assault Spike, who left them quite quickly. “So you defeated a guy?” Nyssa asked David. “First battle, first win, first battle points.” “Yeah,” David smirked and he popped open a can of soda and drank it. “You sure you don’t want to enter the tournament as well?” “Yeah, it is not my kind of thing,” Nyssa sat down on a bench and overlooked the plaza around them. “I am sure you will have enough fun though.” “Oh I will,” David nodded. “We would make a nice tag team you know that? We do have decks with opposite attributes, but we would make a nice team.” Nyssa sighed loudly, knowing he was going to try and convince her to join him anyway. “A nice tag team eh?” David and Nyssa turned around and saw how Raven approached them. Unlike earlier occassions, this time Raven was actually wearing normal jeans, a black shirt and a white jacket, no sign of his light weight armor anywhere. “Yeah a nice tag team,” David nodded and he moved in front of Raven. “Who are you?” “Oh, my name is Rean,” Raven replied. “I am a simple participant in the World Cup. I have won quite a few duels.” He revealed the battle point counter on his duel disk, who by now went over the two hundred. “Wow, two hundred points in just two days? You must be good!” David told Raven, who paid really good attention to David and Nyssa. “Yeah, I didn’t do bad indeed,” Raven smirked and he pulled out his phone. “Say what, if you truly are such a good tag team as you say you are, why don’t you come over to the Dianke Duel Court?” “Sure!” “Not sure,” Nyssa replied and she looked to them. “I was going to go shopping…” “Oh come on!” David called her excitedly. “I don’t know,” Nyssa was the youngest of the three, her brother being two years older then her and the young man they had just met was at least four years older then them. She looked at him and he noticed it. “Twenty four,” Raven suddenly told her. “I am twenty four.” “Seriously,” David looked at Rean and then at his sister. “You are twenty four? You look older.” “Not the first time I hear that,” Raven smirked and David was the first to walk away with Raven smiling, chatting with David and Nyssa slowly following them. ----------------------- “Guten tag!” A man entered a small plaza. He was sporting a large moustache and a long grey tunic. He was equipped with a duel disk that looked like an bow. He was quite cheerfull, though the people on the plaza were less pleased with seeing him. “So who wishes to duel me? I am a World Cup contenstant!” The man began enthusiastically. “They also know me as Archer!” “Wait,” one of the bystanders realized and the man named Archer looked at him. “I know you from TV. Weren’t you that guy beated in front of the Divacult Corp building? Yes, I remember you correctly. You lost big time against him!” “Uhm,” Archer continued and he looked to the ground. “Yeah, there is no denial I guess, that was me. But I am not him anymore!” “Wait,” suddenly the voice of Dragen sounded. “You are the one who fought against Raven. I saw a video from that duel. Why did you duel Raven?” “That is of no business to you,” Archer returned against Dragen who now stepped in front of him. “I am here on World Cup business, I want into the finals.” “So does everybody else,” Dragen continued and he looked at the duel disk Archer was holding. “You fought Raven, why?” “Because my former employer ordered me to take care of him,” Archer whispered to Dragen and he smirked as he looked around. “Now who wants to duel me? I have yet to win my first match!” “You did not even win a match?” Dragen smirked and he looked at Archer. “Your former employer had a good reason then.” “Don’t speak to me about my former employer, they made me do horrible things,” Archer told Dragen on a low tone. “And if this Raven guy had not stopped me, I would have done so much more.” “Tell me,” Dragen looked at Archer. “Why was this Divacult building so important then?” “Like I will tell you,” Archer looked at Dragen. “I will tell you, I will, but only if you bring me to your friend.” “What friend? I have many.” “To a particular friend,” Archer looked at Dragen. “You take me to Kamon McFlinn and I will tell you what I want.” “Yeah, like I will bring you to my best friend, who happens to be the organizer of the tournament,” Dragen eyed Archer’s duel disk. “You can go to Kamon, talk to him, but only if you manage to defeat me in a direct duel.” “Very well,” Archer nodded and they moved away from each other, making enough room for a duel between the two. “By official World Cup rules?” “Of course,” Dragen nodded and he retrieved his deck from his deck box. “I wouldn’t want it any other way. Lets do this.” “Man I want to see this!” bystanders said as they gathered around them, while making room for Dragen and Archer to have their duel. Dragen placed his dueling deck inside his duel disk and so did Archer, activating them simultaniously. “Duel!” Dragen – 4000 Archer – 4000 “Let me start this duel,” Dragen shifted off the first card from his deck and looked at it. “Perfect. I activate Surging Fusion.” “A fusion spell card?” Archer was kind of surprised. “Interesting.” “You could say that. Now with Surging Fusion in place, I must pay 1000 life points to activate it actually,” Dragen’s life points dropped to 3000. “Now once per turn I can remove one monster from my deck or hand from play until I have gathered enough of them to summon forth a Fusion Monster of my choice.” Dragen – 4000 -> 3000 “Now I set one card and use Gracefull Charity to draw three cards, discarding two cards,” he increased his hand size and decreased it by dropping two cards in his graveyard. “To conclude my play I summon forth Junk Synchron (1300/500) in attack mode.” The familiar orange machine appeared on his side. “A Tuner monster … of course.” “Now by Junk Synchron’s effect I can special summon one monster from my graveyard as long as it is level two or below. Come forward! Speed Warrior!” The grey armored warrior machine appeared on his side of the field. “Aha,” Archer realized. “You are going for a …” “Synchro Summon yes, stop speaking. It annoys me,” Dragen countered and he lifted his hand in the sky. “I tune in my Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior! Come forth! Junk Warrior (2300/1300)!” The blue armored warrior appeared, raising its fists. “I end my turn now.” “Draw card!” Archer shifted off the first card from his deck and his field spell card slot opened. “Field spell activate, Archery Range! Now with this field spell I can, once per turn, place an Arrow-Counter on one of your monsters.” As the surroundings changed accomodating them in an archery range with Dragen in front of the boards for the arrows, a mark was placed upon Junk Warrior “Great,” Dragen sighed. “I am a sitting duck now.” “Now I can summon forth Apprentice Archer (800/600) in attack mode.” A female warrior appeared holding a large wooden bow. “Now by Apprentice Archer’s effect I can lower the attack power of any monster on which an Arrow-Counter has been placed by 200 for every Arrow-Counter placed. That is not all as Archery Range allows me to deal you the damage equal to the attack points yourJunk Warrior loses! (ATK: 2300 -> 2100)” Dragen – 3000 -> 2800 “Now I believe I can conclude my turn with a face down. End turn.” ---------------------- “Now you die.” A man fell on the ground in a with dark purple mist filled chamber. Two shadows were towering over the man. The man had a stab wound in his chest. The man sighed one more time loudly before his eyes dropped and there was no sign of life from him. One of the people standing over him returned his sword into his sheath. “He failed to find either of them,” Lucian revealed to his companion Aruya. “He failed to track and single out McFlinn. He failed to track down Aiken.” “He found Marek,” Aruya countered who seemed a little down due to the death body in front of them. “And Raven…” “Anyone could find them, I would be more impressed if the man actually had tracked down Oracion, but no.” Lucian walked away slowly as he turned to Clayou who was leaning against a wall. “You, take care of him.” “I am no …” “Just do it,” Aruya bit to him and Clayou nodded and bows to her, not to Lucian. “Lucian…” “Hold him on a shorter leash,” Lucian told Aruya. “We cannot have any failures in our midst. Our goal is to vanguish everyone with a viable chance of defeating them. If he is holding us back, he will meet the same fate.” “Lucian please, he is my loyal friend and servant.” “Then allow him not to speak so freely. He is a servant yes and as long as he is of use, he will stay around us,” Lucian thought as Aruya looked at him. “Now go. Take your guise and let me be. Tomorrow I will enter the battlefield.” “Very well.” Aruya bows once more and leaves the chamber through the same door as Clayou did. ''They are weak. Lucian was standing in the chamber, dimly lit. However many shadows were present. Shadows that had no source. “They will fulfill their duty.” Are you willing to sacrifice them if necessary? “Yes,” Lucian nodded and the the shadows formed humanoid shapes on the wall. “Yes, I am willing to sacrifice them.” They found your missing link already. He is in their camp. Humanoid shapes started to disappear and form one large female figure, who made herself loose from the wall. In order to succeed… in order to pleasure us, you must sacrifice them. “Yes,” Lucian nodded and he looked at the female figure who began to make a stroll to him. “Yes, they are only puppets to the greater good.” Do not forget you are merely a messenger of ours. Do your duty, and you become one of us. Destroy them, destroy Marek, Oracion, Aiken and McFlinn, and you become one of us. You become eternal. “Very well,” Lucian bows to the female shape. “Tell them I am making the necessary preparations.” They know. “Master Lucian!” In a flick of the light, the female shadow disappeared and Lucian was alone, except for the one who had entered the chamber, Clayou. Lucian smirked before turning to Clayou. He nodded, Clayou walked near and bows. “You must fulfill your first mission for the reinstated Order.” “What is it, my lord?” Lucian looked at him and then at the door. “You must kill.” “Who?” ------------------------- “''Is everything going according to plan?” Raven was standing inside the rest room of a local cantina on the Dianke Duel Court. He was speaking to a man on the phone. He looked around, keeping a close eye on David and Nyssa who had made themselves comfortable in pluche seats. “Yes,” Raven replied to the man on the phone. “Yes, master Marek, everything goes according to plan. They have allowed themselves to walk right into my grasp.” “''Keep them in your grasp and do not let them go,” Marek spoke on the other side. “''Now the Darkness has been seperated from Kamon McFlinn. I am working of bringing it from the Abyss of Darkness. It is almost finished.” “How far are we?” “''Phase six,” Marek continued and Raven could hear him being annoyed with the progress. “''It is a perfect host for the Darkness. But be warned, you are going after the clsoe ones of Kamon McFlinn. The moment he sees you, you have failed your mission. You must be invisible to him.” “I understand master,” Raven looked at Nyssa and David. “And…” “''And there is more. The Divine Cult, now annihilated and reformed and no longer our ally, have set their plan into motion. They are sending their assassin to take care of Archer. Make sure Archer lives,” Marek commanded Raven and Raven sighed. “''He was once the enemy of the Divine Cult and of us, but now we need him. If the Sages are made aware of the fact that the former Remnant Cult is not on their side, they will be forced to deal with them too.” “And Rontaro?” “''Rontaro is locked away in the Sacred Dimension. He is to busy fulfilling his role as the new Lord of the Sacred Dimension, you won’t be bothered by him,” Raven could see how David got up and walked over to the rest room. “''Keep them within your grasp, Raven, and so we will eliminate them all giving rise to the Ultimate Darkness.” “Thank you master, I will. I have to go.” He closed the phone, placed it within his pocket and walked out of the rest room meeting David. “Have to use the boy’s room,” David sighed and Raven cracked a smile, unusual for him, but in his role, fitting. “Sure,” Raven waited until David had closed the door, before he went back to Nyssa. Nyssa saw him approaching and she smiled as well. “Sorry it took me a little longer.” “So,” Nyssa began. “Don’t you have friends to meet or opponents to face?” “Not exactly,” Raven smiled and he sat down opposite of her. “My friends still need to arrive in Hisehade City and seeing as I have faced enough opponnents to have achieved more then five hundred Battle Points, I don’t see why I should stress myself.” “Agreed,” Nyssa sat down more comfortably. “So what’s your story?” “Well,” Raven sat back and signalled a waiter. “I am a travelling duelist. I fought in a few tournaments here and there all over the world. This is my first major tournament though. How about you?” “Well we live in Europe usually, in England.” “You do not sound Brittish…” “That is because we were born in the US and our parents too,” Nyssa explained and she looked as the waiter approached them. “I would like a mineral water please. Would you like some Rean?” “Yes,” Rean nodded and he eyed the waiter. “I’d like a diet coke.” As the waiter left their corner again, Raven kept following him with his stare, until the waiter left the line of sight. Raven turned his attention back to Nyssa and David, who had returned from the rest room. ------------------------ Dragen – 2800 Archer – 4000 “Next I remove my Mobius the Frost Monarch from my hand from play,” Dragen announced as he had started his move, drawing one card and placing it in his pocket as it was Mobius. “That is Fusion Material number two!” “Okay…” “Next stop Soul Exchange!” Dragen flipped the card in his duel disk. “First Archery Range’s effect!” Archer kicked in. “I place one Arrow-Counter on your Junk Warrior. Next Apprentice Archer’s effect. I can lower your Junk Warrior’s power by 200 per Arrow-Counter on your Junk Warrior (ATK: 2100 -> 1700).” “And I lose points…” “Yes,” Archer nodded and saw how Dragen suffered from the attack of Apprentice Archer. Dragen – 2800 -> 2400 “Anyway, I was about to use Soul Exchange, which allows me to tribute one of your monsters as if it is mine!” Dragen pointed with the spell card in his hand to the archer that had dealt damage to him. “I tribute your Apprentice Archer to summon forth Draganta the Dragonic Monarch (2400/1000)!” “A Monarch!” Archer jumped away as the dragon man appeared. The dragon was a large beast, standing on its front paws and a humanoid figure. Like the other monarchs Draganta wore a cape and was heavily armored. “Now Draganta’s effect. You lose 300 points of damage for every monster I control!” Archer – 4000 -> 3400 “Next I summon one monster in defense mode,” Dragen placed a monster in defense mode on his duel disk, and from below the card a light appeared. “I set this card. Since I cannot conduct my Battle Phase this turn thanks to Soul Exchange, I end my turn.” “Good my turn,” Archer began his turn. “And for Archery Range’s effect, I place another Arrow Counter on your Junk Warrior!” “Unfortunately,” Dragen concluded. “You cannot deal damage thanks to Apprentice Archer not being there.” “No,” Archer agreed. “But I can do this. When Apprentice Archer was tributed or destroyed Last Turn, I can summon forth this card, Midnight Archer (1900/1200)!” A new archer appeared, this one dressed in a black armor. “Now for Midnight Archer’s effect, you lose 200 life points of damage for every Arrow-Counter on the field!” Dragen – 2400 -> 1800 “Next stop, by removing one spell card from my hand from play, I am allowed to play this card, Double Chance Shot. If Apprentice Archer exists in the graveyard I can place one more Arrow-Counter on a monster on your field, and for every monster on my field place an additional Arrow-Counter on a monster on your field!” Two more arrows were shown to be placed on Junk Warrior. “Great,” Dragen sighed. ‘''Thank god, her Apprentice Archer is not on the field.’ “I can see you thinking,” Archer smirked and then pointed at his face down card. “He no longer has Apprentice Archer on the field, so what is the use? However, I do have this on the field. When five Arrow-Counters are placed upon a card on my opponent’s field, I can activate this trap card. Fire Arrow!” A flaming arrow appeared in the sky and hit Junk Warrior, destroying it. “No!” “Oh yes,” Archer smirked and looked at Dragen. “But that is not all. Fire Arrow additionally deals you a hundred more life points per monster on the field when it was activated!” Dragen – 1800 -> 1500 “I now end my turn.” ‘''He is good,’ Dragen grabbed his arm, as if it was hurt by the flaming arrow. ‘''He is up in life points, but not in power. I need two more Fusion Materials to be removed, then I can exploit my cards.’ He picked up his next card. “Now with Surging Fusion, I remove one more monster from play for the Future Fusion summoning of one of my awesome monsters!” Dragen announced and some people in the crowd were cheering. “Next I tribute my face down Shining Angel to tribute summon my Irios the Iron Monarch (2400/1000)!” “Okay, it is another monarch… what does it do?” “When it is succesfully tribute summoned, all monsters on my field gain 600 attack points! (Draganta = ATK - 2400 -> 3000)” Dragen smirked as Irios, the gigantic, half machine, half human, monarch beamed his projection over the others. “Now Draganta, destroy his Midnight Archer!” The black armored archer was destroyed. Archer – 3400 -> 2300 “Now for the finishing blow! Irios, destroy the rest of his life points!” Dragen ordered and as the monarch moved in, Archer threw in a new card. “What?!” “Reflective Burst! Now I negate the attack and gain half of the attack points as life points!” Archer – 2300 -> 3500 “Haha, you thought you had me there, didn’t you?” “Yeah,” Dragen sighs and looks at his hand. ‘''Well then, I suppose he has another turn.’ He picked a card from his hand and slid it into the duel disk. “I set this card and end my turn.” “My turn!” Archer shifted off the next card from his deck. “Monster Reborn activate! Return Midnight Archer!” “Trap open!” Dragen punched a button on his duel disk. “Trigger Happy! By discarding one card, I can activate an effect at any time again I want, if the monster that used it was summoned properly before. Now Draganta, do your thing!” The dragon fired at Archer. Archer – 3500 -> 2900 “Never mind that. Archery Range places one Arrow-Counter on your Draganta! Now Midnight Archer’s effect activates again!” Dragen – 1500 -> 1300 “Next when Apprentice Archer exists in the graveyard, I can summon forth this monster!” Archer slammed a new card on his duel disk. A new female archer appeared, covered in white armor with red crosses. She was holding a bow that was as large as herself. “Arcane Archer (1500/1200)! This card when summoned allows me to return one Apprentice Archer from my graveyard to my deck.” He reinserted the card into his deck and it shuffled. “And once per turn you lose 300 life points if an Arrow-Counter is on the field!” Dragen – 1300 -> 1000 “Now I activate the spell card Trap Recall, which allows me to discard one card to return a trap card from my graveyard to my hand. Return!” Archer picked the card that came from his graveyard and Dragen was almost certain it was Fire Arrow. “Now I set two cards and end my turn.” “Draw card,” Dragen started his turn and he looked at his hand. “I remove the third Fusion Material monster from my deck from play for Surging Fusion.” “Aha,” Archer looked at Dragen’s duel disk. ‘''Not sure what he wants to achieve with that, Monarchs do not have a Fusion monster.’ “Next I set this card,” Dragen placed another card and then discarded a card from his hand to the graveyard. “I discard one card to activate Trigger Happy and allow Draganta to deal damage to you! 300 for every monster I control!” Archer – 2900 -> 2300 “You’re still far away from me!” “I know and that is why I’ll now use my battle phase again to attack your Midnight Archer!” Dragen ordered and his superpowered Draganta attacked Midnight Archer again, torching her clothes, blowing her apart. Archer – 2300 -> 1200 “Now who again said I was far below you?” “Uhm…” “Irios! Attack his Arcane Archer!” Dragen commanded and Irios raised his mechanical fist, blowing apart the archer. Archer – 1200 -> 300 “Now this is my end of my turn,” Dragen concluded and he left Archer somewhat speechless. “What? Lost your tongue?” “No!” Archer furiously shifted off the next card from his deck. “I use Archery Range’s effect…” “Activate trap card!” Dragen pushed a button on his duel disk. “Imperial Court!” “Excuse me?” “This trap allows me to remove all cards targeting my monsters. And your Archery Range’s effect is one of those!” Dragen smirked as the raneg around them vaporated. “I summon a monster in defense mode,” Archer plaed a monster in defense mode. “Next I activate Moving Target. This card allows me to, when an attack is negated, attack again with the same monster.” “Why?” “Well I haven’t yet finished my turn. Shadow Archer (600/0) summon!” A new archer leaped on the field, immediately vanishing into the shadows. “Now by dropping one card from my hand in the graveyard, I can negate an attack of this card automatically. So basically Shadow Archer attacks, but I negate the attack beforehand. Therefore Moving Target activates.” “Complicated.” “I know,” Archer grimaced and he looked at Dragen. “However when Shadow Archer’s effect is used I can deal you 500 points of damage!” Dragen – 1000 -> 500 “And that’s not all,” Archer pointed to Moving Target. “By Moving Target’s effect, I can attack again with Shadow Archer and by its own effect I negate the attack, dealing you 500 points of damage!” “Haha,” Dragen kicked in his card. “Barricade activate! This card halves Effect Damage when it is activated!” Dragen – 500 -> 250 “Grrrr,” Archer grimaced again and he looked at Dragen. ‘''To good to be true I guess.’ He lowered his duel disk. “I end my turn.” “Turn start,” Dragen picked up his next card. “Okay. By removing the last Fusion Material Monster from play, I have all pieces removed to summon forth my ace Monarch!” “What?!” “Come forth, Galactic Monarch – Primus Imperalis (3000/2200)!” Dragen ordered as the Fusion Gate expanded revealing the fusion of the four monarchs he had used with Surging Fusion. Its armor was a collection of pieces of the armor of the monarchs used for summoning it. “I set a card.” “What is that thing going to do?” “Well for one,” Dragen revealed and he pointed to Primus Imperalis. “When succesfully summoned, I can equip Emerald Tablet to this card.” In the massive hands of the new monarch a book appeared, golden from the outside. “Okay…” “Now I could use Draganta’s effect again, but what fun would that be?” Dragen pointed to Shadow Archer. “Primus Imperalis! Attack his Shadow Archer!” “Spell card activate, Emergency Arrow!” Archer flipped in. “This card can be activated from the hand during a moment that my opponent declares an attack against me. I can drop the attack power of one of your monsters to the same number as one of my monsters!” “I thought so!” Dragen nodded and his card he had set flipped up. “Trap card open, Charge Fist! This card can be activated during either Battle Phase. Now by discarding one card from my hand, I can increase the attack power of Primus Imperalis by 800! (ATK: 600 -> 1400)!” Shadow Archer was destroyed. Archer – 300 -> 0 “That’s game,” Dragen concluded and he walked over to Archer. “Now … we had a deal.” “You really do not want to know what I know?” “We really care, but you tell me,” Dragen threatened him and Archer flinched. “Kamon will hear it from me.” “No,” Archer shook his head. “This is something I am only telling the Great Sage.” “What do you know about us?” “I know you are one of the Sages as is Kamon, who is the Great Sage. There are two more, Rontaro and a boy named Kaito. The rest have to reveal themselves,” Archer summed up quickly and he deactivated his duel disk. “That is what I know about you. Now take me to Kamon and I’ll tell what you want to know.” “Dragen!” Dragen turned around and saw Marcy approaching with RJ and Dyllan in tow. Dragen looked at Archer, who stood up again. “RJ,” Dragen adressed his friend. “This fellow wishes to speak to Kamon. It is about a matter of international … oh wait … Hisehade Security.” “What?” RJ demanded to know. “What is the matter?” “He wishes to speak to Kamon alone,” Dragen sighed and he stepped away from Archer. “Shall we let him?” “If it is about the Hisehade Security, I suppose we do not have a lot of choice,” RJ nodded and he pulled his phone from his pocket, dialing a number. “Yeah this is RJ. Send a car to my location. I have someone to be transported to Kamon McFlinn’s location.” “So what do you think he has to tell Kamon?” Marcy asked Dragen and Dragen shook his head. “What?” “I don’t know.” “It must be pretty important to us in order for him to want to talk to Kamon.” “That is what I figured,” Dragen nodded. “Okay, lets wait for the car.” ------------------------------ Kamon exited the McFlinn Main Tower and walked over to his navy blue duel runner. As he put on his helmet, he did not see someone observing him from around a street corner. As he drove off, the person that was observing him was revealed to be Arabelle, the dishonored former assistant of Kamon. “What are you doing here?” Arabelle turned around, finding herself face to face with her older sister Rebecca. Her sister was still dressed in her work clothes she wore when she was doing documentaries in Hisehade City about the tournament. “Rebecca?” Arabelle stepped back. “Uhm, I-I … I wanted to …” “Spare me your lies,” Rebecca snapped. “Arabelle, Kamon does not want to talk to you again, do you not understand that?” “B-but I want to apologize to him…” “Like he wants to hear your apology, after threatening his sister.” “I – I know I was wrong in doing what I did,” Arabelle managed to finally bring out. “And I seek his voice, his forgiveness.” “I don’t think that is one thing he wants,” Rebecca pushed Arabelle away from the main street. “Now leave and don’t come back here again.” “Becca, please…” “Leave!” Rebecca watched her younger sister leave the allyway, walking away from the McFlinn Main Tower. As she opened her bag, she suddenly squinted and grabbed her left arm. She felt a rubbing pain in her arm as purple light appeared from below her shirt. “I – I can’t,” Rebecca gasped for air. “I can’t do it to her…” As she closed her eyes, her hand slowly moved away from her arm. Her arm was covered by a mark in the shape of a mosquito. She held an Earthbound Mark and thus she was one of the Earthbound Guardians of Oracion! As she looked up and opened her eyes again, her eyes’ white had disappeared and was replaced by blackness. Also her pupils had changed into a dark grey color. “I can’t do it to her…” ---------------------------- As the car with Dragen, RJ, Marcy, Dyllan and Archer arrived in the Dianke Plaza, they exited the car. None of them were aware of the fact that David and Nyssa were there too yet. As they looked around for a sign of Kamon, they did see Graem arrive in a secondary Hummer, having Sara with him. “So you let Graem take care of Sara?” Dragen asked RJ. “Yeah, he said he would come here directly and therefore he would take her,” RJ explained. “And after that I noticed the final of your duel.” “Aha great,” Dragen sighed and then they heard an engine roaring and Kamon’s duel runner appeared on the plaza. He parked the duel runner outside the main plaza and Kamon, after pulling off his helmet, walked over to them. “So you wanted to talk to me?” Kamon asked Archer. “What is it that interests us?” As Archer started, on a rooftop on the other side of the plaza, Clayou appeared. He had his duel disk activated and eyed the group as Graem and Sara had approached the rest as well. As Clayou raised his duel disk, he spoke into a communications device he had in his ear. “Target acquired … I am going in.” To be continued… RANDOM DARK DUELIST TRIVIA: First, this chapter was first supposed to feature Raven vs David and Nyssa, or at least the first part of the duel, since that duel took two episodes. Instead I changed it to this, to include the involvement of Lucian and Kamon and co being made aware of the group of Lucian. In that case David and Nyssa might have both been using a Blackthunder deck, both with the same core monsters, however with different following strategies. However I discarded this storyline in favor of the Raven becoming friends with them-storyline (well until they meet Kamon I suppose). This might also mean David and Nyssa are going to use different decks in the eventual future confrontation between the two and Raven. Second, I am starting to realize I have a lot of characters running around, and I might even bring in more. This is going to be chaotic and stuff and that is why I am thinking off doing additional titbits around TDDS that may focus only on that character, a sort of side-quest. I got this idea by playing ''The Old Republic. This might mean that when I do something like that, I will let you know within the story, posting an Author’s Note with the link to that thread. See you for 114! And Shadow, I thought you were going to beat me!